Agents of BLEACH
by Insaneauthor050701
Summary: Ichigo replaces Ward and more bleach characters join. How does this change things? Ichigo/Skye. Ichigo eventually gets powers.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Agents of Shield, Marvel, or Bleach.**_

 **Pilot**

 _"Agent Moon, there's been a development. It's the Rising Tide."_ Ichigo swore under his helmet as he rode his motorcycle down an intersection. He knew the mission was too easy. Just swoop in and snatch some prints and the package. Maybe even wander around a bit, he never had any leisure time in France.

 _"They've pinned down the location of the package. We need to abort."_ Ichigo snorted. Agent Dumont knew him better than that. "Give me five minutes."

 _"Everyone else will be right behind you. They posted the coordinates online."_

Ichigo parked the bike. "If the job was easy-"

 _"Yeah yeah, it wouldn't be any fun. Watch your six."_

Ichigo pulled off his helmet releasing his untamed midnight hair and revealing his pale skin. He dismounted his bike and strolled inside the high end French restaurant.

A minute later he was dressed as a waiter in slacks, a button-up shirt, and a vest over top. He had a small circular tray covered with a white handkerchief to help his image. Ichigo exited the kitchen entering the dining area. The place was filled with wealthy men and women here on business or locals that frequent the restaurant.

 _"Red tie, by the window."_

Ichigo made an inconspicuous pivot towards his target. The old man was deeply embroiled in a conversation. Something about stocks it sounded like.

"Puis-je prendre votre verre monsieur?" (May I take your glass, sir?) The man nodded his assent and Ichigo removed the glass careful to keep his fingers off the bowl.

Ichigo made haste for the stairs and on his way up smoothly swiped the wine glass' bowl over the handkerchief. The handkerchief glowed blue where it registered fingerprints. He tucked the incognito fingerprint scanner into his pocket.

Ichigo arrived at the target's second-story apartment and entered quietly. Soft melodic French music played from a different room but he disregarded it and pushed on to the living room. He twisted the unlock on his circular tray and it activated showing an x-ray layout of the room through its center. He held it up and slowly scanned the room stopping on an abstract painting over the fireplace.

He removed the painting revealing a framed keypad and fingerprint scanner. Ichigo typed in the code he knew by heart. When S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to know, nothing could stop them. He whipped out his handkerchief and pressed it to the scanner. A beep signaled his success and the fireplace vertically lifted revealing a small cubicle stashed with cash and assorted briefcases.

He grabbed a small inconspicuous bag from the vault and turned around. He froze. The resident playing the music had come out to see what the commotion was. The target's guest was a beautiful blond wearing a very open robe. She brandished a wooden spoon and Ichigo resisted the urge to cock an eyebrow.

Then he noticed her open robe and blatantly looked away as his face reddened. He cleared his throat. "Your-uh your fireplace is broken."

There was the sound of a door slamming and men filled the apartment. He stuffed the bag into his pocket and threw his tray from earlier into the throat of the first man to appear. Agent #1 keeled over and Ichigo dashed to the next one twisting his arm and shoving him headfirst into a shelf. He knocked the gun free from his hand and threw him onto agent #1.

A third suited agent came through the doorway taking him by surprise and tackling him to the floor. There was a rumble as the fireplace began to close above them. Ichigo kicked agent #3 off him and rolled out of the way. He stood up and was abruptly pulled into a chokehold by the recovered agent #2.

 _"Ichigo heads up, you've got possible hostiles nearby."_

"Ghah! thanks! for the gr! warning!" Ichigo grunted out as he fell backwards knocking down and tumbling over the couch.

He jumped to his feet and kicked agent #1 square in the chest sending him over the couch. Agent #2 got up and swung at him which Ichigo sidestepped and grabbed. He yanked his arm down and sent him headfirst on top of the counter and Ichigo grabbed the back of his head bashing it on the counter sending blood everywhere.

Agent #3 rejoined the fight grappling with him. Ichigo shoved him back and the agent snatched a cooking pan from the stove, swinging it at him. Ichigo pulled out a drawer blocking the swing. He then jammed the open end of the drawer on the agents head and punched it breaking the wood and the agents face.

He leaned back against the counter trying to catch his breath. Agent #1 came into the kitchen with a yell and Ichigo didn't miss a beat immediately throwing the nearby blender jug into his unprotected face. The agent harmlessly collapsed at his feet as if his puppet strings were cut.

Ichigo recalled his escape plan and then clambered out of the nearest window landing on a fire escape. He climbed up the ladder and made it up to the roof just in time as his extraction helicopter flew over the roof with a dangling rope. He quickly pulled on his leather gloves and jumped to the rope.

 _"Mission well done Agent Moon. Commander Hill will be debriefing you back at C-Ops."_

* * *

 _Region Three Central Operations, Commander Hill's Field Office._

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D. stand for, Agent Moon?" Commander Maria Hill sat across from him in one of the debriefing rooms in Central Operations. Understandably he was confused but he chose not to show it. Agent Dumont was his handler so he should be here. Commander Hill had better things to do but apparently chose to debrief him during her visit to Region three.

He knew the obvious answer. "Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistic Division."

"And what does that mean to you?"

Ichigo shifted in his seat. "It means that we protect the civilian world from knowing things that could sow chaos and death. And if we can't do that we step in and keep them safe. So when something potentially dangerous is found-" he pulled the small bag from his pocket and slid it across the table to Hill who emptied it. "Like that Chitauri neural link, we get to it before it can be exploited."

Hill stood and and walked to an agent waiting with a case. "Any idea who Vanchat was planning to sell it to?"

She put the alien metal device into the case and sent the agent off. "No. If I had more time I would have been able to find out who, but this Rising Tide group somehow found out about it. Is there something we can do about that? This group of hackers has raised their threat level enough where we should act. Give me 2 weeks and a geek squad. We'll hunt 'em down."

"Settle down Agent Moon. Don't need you going all trigger happy on me. Besides, they still qualify as civilians."

Hill walked closer to him. "The world's gone crazy enough from what happened in New York. We don't need to add to it by seemingly randomly gunning down a bunch of pissed of geeks."

Ichigo leaned forward. "Why did you pull me out of Paris?"

She folded her arms. "That was ordered by Agent Coulson."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Agent Coulson's dead, all clearance level sixes received the details of the Battle of New York. Including that Agent Coulson was killed prior to it."

A man stepped out from the shadows of Hill's office. "Welcome to leven seven." Coulson smiled. "Sorry about that, It's really dark back there and I-uh I think there's a bulb out back there."

"Follow me Agent Moon, I have your newest assignment." Hill, Coulson and Ichigo all left the room and took the elevator downstairs.

"So I take it you haven't told the Avengers?" Hill shook her head. "They're not level seven."

Ichigo's permanent scowl lightened. "I'm sure they would not be happy if they found out you lied to them."

They made their way to the situations room gate where it scanned them in. "Well, the death of a common ally is a particularly strong motivator. And as far as we're concerned, it worked."

They entered the room and Coulson and Ichigo picked up their badges at the check-in desk. "So what happened after you got injured?"

The kept walking. "I got out of the ICU and Fury stuck me in a grass shack in Tahiti like I was retiring." He cracked a smile at Ichigo. "Like I could retire from this cushy job, the vacation days are off the charts. Especially for work related injuries."

Ichigo nodded. "So what brought you back?"

They entered the situation room where on the monitor a hooded man jumped from a burning building landing with a victim.

"How did he do that?"

"He's a superhero Agent Moon."

Hill went to a computer and brought up a series of videos on the large monitors. "An unregistered gifted. Identity- unknown."

A video with the Rising Tide emblem played back with a female narrator.

 _The secret's out. For decades your organization-_ The voice was drowned out by the audio from the other videos playing the same message in different languages.

Coulson folded his arms. "Another little present from the Rising Tide."

Ichigo turned around to Coulson and Hill frustrated. "I told you, give me two weeks and we won't have to worry about them again."

Coulson nodded. "Exactly. That's why I need you." He walked away.

"Agent Coulson has requisitioned a Mobile Command Unit to which you have been reassigned." Hill explained. Coulson grabbed a classified S.H.I.E.L.D. binder from a nearby desk. "Rising Tide has been trying to draw us out. I think we should humor them."

Ichigo stepped forward. "I can cross them off in two weeks. No hacker, no problem."

Coulson looked taken aback. "Wow. No." He gave Hill a look who shrugged in response. "I want to use them to get to him." He motioned at the monitor that still displayed the hooded superhero.

"This man's world is about to get turned upside down; he's gonna need some help."

Ichigo blinked at him and turned to Hill. "I'm sorry what? I was trained to be a sword. I go in alone and I get the job done no matter what's in my way or what the consequences are. Assassinating a dictator? That's like my birthday. Hugging a superhero and telling him everything's gonna be all right?" He inhaled sharply. "That's not exactly on my bucket list."

"I know it's not what you want." Coulson cracked open the binder. "Commander Hill did a very detailed assessment of your last three missions. Combat- could probably pick a fight with any of our top agents and win. Espionage- you beat Romanoff with your Austrailian outback mission. People skills- I think she drew a-" he turned the binder so he could see.

"A little poop with knives sticking out of it." Hill peered over at the binder. "What?"

Coulson looked at Ichigo who was scowling at the drawing. "That's bad right? And given your family history,-" Ichigo swallowed and looked Coulson in the eyes. "I'm surprised its not worse. But..." he shut the binder and held it close to his chest. "...I think you're the guy for this. If I'm wrong, you go straight back to destabilizing countries."

A tall older man in a lab coat entered the room walking towards them. "Team's approved. Physicals are all fine. Fitz-Simmons is not cleared for combat." He gave a folder to Hill. "I'm told that won't be an issue. Agent Moon here-" He smiled genially at Ichigo. "He's almost too fit."

Ichigo got closer to Hill. "Is that an issue?"

Hill smirked. "You're dismissed Agent Moon."

An hour later Ichigo had all his essentials packed and was headed to hangar FN-06 to see his new home. Once he arrived he couldn't help but be impressed. Whoever was funding Coulson's team had been very generous. The jet was a Boeing C-17 Globemaster III with some very heavy modifications. Ichigo knew this because- one he was a bit of a vehicles buff cars and planes mostly. And two, he got the full layout with the mission prep folder Coulson gave him.

He put away his sunglasses as he got closer and made his way to the ramp navigating around the multitude of engineers and hangar staff. He stepped onto the ramp with his bag and noticed two people arguing around a pile of luggage. A young man with a Scottish accent complained about the other, a young woman with a British accent, handling a large silver gray gun incorrectly.

"And there's no way we're calling it the night-night gun." The man cradled the oddly-shaped weapon. And walked with her into what seemed to be a laboratory in the ship. "The bullets work." He said adamantly. "Nonlethal, heavy stopping power, break up under the subcutaneous tissue-"

"Oh, with a dose of only .1 microliters of dendrotoxin. I'm not Hermione, I can't create instant paralysis with that." She cut in.

Ichigo followed both of them slowly into the lab. They both started another bout of science-speak and Ichigo lost them entirely. They were rising in volume and speaking over each other.

Ichigo politely attempted to knock on the metal of the door but to no avail as they kept arguing. He had enough and dropped his bag creating a large thud that attracted their attention.

"Fitz-Simmons?"

As if rehearsed they pointed at each other simultaneously. "Fitz."

"Simmons."

Fitz pointed at himself and her. "I'm engineering, she's-" He made a disgusted face. "Biochem."

"Agent Moon?" Ichigo nodded and stepped forward. He brought out his comm reciever. "I'm supposed to get this encoded?"

Fitz came up to him and grabbed it before going over to a table. "I just got this recently so I don't know too much about it. I-"

There was a series of large bangs and cracks as Fitz pretty much destroyed it with a hammer.

"-hope you do."

Ichigo stared blanky at his now destroyed comm receiver. "He'll repurpose the I.D.I.S. chip." Simmons explained working at something else on their table.

Fitz held the chip up and was peering at it intently. "Don't need the external receiver for the inner-ear comm systems anymore."

Ichigo reasoned that it made sense to carry less on an op. "How does it wo-" he was cut off by Simmons darting extremely close to him and sticking a cotton swab into his mouth. "Embedded sensorineural Silicone matched to your DNA. It's very posh."

She withdrew the cotton swab and stepped back. He scowled fiecely at her. "So are you excited to be coming on our journey into mystery?" She smiled oblivious to his anger and discomfort.

"Honestly," Ichigo growled. "I'll feel better when we're in the air." She smiled even wider if that was possible and walked away. There was a loud screech as a car pulled onto the ramp.

Ichigo walked towards the car in awe as Coulson got out. "Is that a '62 Corvette?" Ichigo asked trying to disguise the awe in his voice.

Coulson gave him a weird look. "You like cars?"

Ichigo blushed. "Anything with wheels and an engine attracts my attention."

"C'mon." Coulson motioned to him and Ichigo followed him. "Lola's not just a collectible you know." They made their way up the spiral stairs. "People tend to confuse the words new and improved." They walked into the commons area of the bus. "This mobile command," Ichigo felt impressed as he walked through it. There was a lounge area with soft-looking seats, what looked like a command center with glass windows all around and beyond that small individual rooms.

"This type of thing was common back in the 90s but once we got a helicarrier it made these pretty useless. But Fury indulged me and renovated this one for me. It's one of a kind."

"If you plan to unpack make it quick." They were approached by who he assumed was the pilot. "Wheels are up in five." She handed Coulson a binder. "We may have a hit on one of the Rising Tide's routing points."

Something clicked as Ichigo saw her interaction with Coulson. She walked away and Ichigo loked at her and then Coulson.

"Is that... who I think it is?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

Coulson looked up at him. "She's just the pilot." He said matter-of-factly. Ichigo deadpanned. "Just the pilot my ass Coulson! What is this team you're running?"

Despite his outburst Coulson smiled. "There we go. I was waiting for you to act like your normal self."

Ichigo looked at him confused. "What?"

Coulson chuckled. "Don't play with me Agent Moon. I know you have a history of being a bit of a rebel. And that's fine cause it usually works out for you. Just make sure it stays on the plane. Oh yeah, better stow your gear." He said cheerily.

Ichigo sighed and went into his small bunk room unloading his bag.

* * *

 _Later that day- Los Angeles_

"So the signals supposed to be around here?" Coulson asked as he parked on the side of the road. Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. I'm thinking an RV. Mobile and enough space to hold all the tech they need to hack into our systems."

They got out and walked down the street. "Wait," Ichigo looked at the signal tracker. "Down this alley here." They walked into the alley indicated by the tracker.

"There it is." There was a blue camper parked in the alley with lights on inside the back. "Looks like somebody's home." Ichigo smiled. He gave the tracker to Coulson and took out the black bag Coulson gave him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Coulson? I don't want to bring a threat onto the bus."

Coulson smiled as they walked to the camper and stood right outside the door. "It'll be fine Moon. We'll be right with them the whole time."

"Ready?" Coulson asked.

Ichigo put his pair of sunglasses on. "Ready."

Ichigo slid the camper's door open.

"-can stop us in the-" The woman inside the camper froze as the door opened. She turned and smiled at Ichigo and Coulson who smiled back.

"Hey. What up?" Ichigo shoved the bag over her head despite her protests. A half hour later they had the Rising Tide member walking up the ramp of the bus.

Ichigo brought her into the Cage and yanked the bag off. He made her take a seat and Coulson shut the door behind them.

"You guys are making a big mistake."

Ichigo grunted. "You're not that big."

"Sorry about the manhandling. Agent Moon here has a bit of history with your group- the Rising Tide."

The woman looked away. "I don't know what you're-"

Ichigo scowled at her. "Cooperate, or things get ugly."

She nervously smiled at him. "I'd like to see 'good cop' now."

Ichigo stepped towards her. "I am the 'good cop'."

She looked away towards the binder on the table. "Oh."

"What's your name?" Coulson asked. "Skye." She nervously looked st Ichigo. He looked at Coulson who shook his head as if to tell him to drop it.

"We need the name of a certain hero."

"What makes you think I know that?" Skye challenged.

"Well, you made just a tiny mistake." Coulson sat down opposite of her. "You see the phone you filmed the hooded hero with had the same cryptographic signatures as a couple of the Rising Tide posts."

Skye looked at him in the eyes. "Wow, yeah. Was that a mistake?" She asked rhetorically. "Or am I now inside your secret headquarters? And by now you figured out you can't beat the encryption on my equipment so... you got nothing."

"We have a fairly strong coincidence-you being on the scene, right before it went up in flames."

He laid out pictures of the burnt out building. "Wanna tell me what my team is gonna find there?"

"How did you know the hooded man was in the building?"

"Were you following him beforehand?" Ichigo asked.

"Were you?" She fired back.

Coulson shook his head. "Not our style."

"I was just kidnapped by your style." She scoffed. "S.H.I.E.L.D. covered up New Mexico, Project Pegasus. Of course you'd be covering up Centipede."

Ichigo looked at Coulson who was very expertly covering up his curiosity of the name. Ichigo sighed. "Listen. This guy, whoever he is he's in danger. We just want to contain him, help him. Others are gonna either exploit him or dissect him."

"We need two things." Coulson explained. "Centipede, and our hooded hero's name."

Skye stood and started to pace. "Centipede... it started with chatter on the web and then it was gone. I traced the access point mac address to that building."

"What were you after? What was your goal?" Ichigo asked.

Skye glared at him. "The truth. What's yours?"

"To protect you and everyone else in danger from those who would want to hurt you."

"Listen Skye," He got close to her. "We need your guy's name. To protect him, not hurt him."

Skye poked at him. "You can't talk to him. Big guys in suits would make him nervous. Let me go in."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "You want to go in?" He looked at Coulson who shrugged. "That is very stupid and reckless but... it might just work."

Ichigo sighed. "I'm gonna go brief our team." He walked out of the Cage. Skye smiled. "He really doesn't like your style. But I'm uh I'm kinda thinking I do." Coulson smiled and motioned to her. "C'mon lets go find our guy."

Skye stood and followed. "Wow, nice really trusting move. Now I'm gonna go plant a bomb on your ship." She joked.

Coulson led her into the command center. "You're a lot of things Skye, but I don't think you're a demolitions expert or a killer."

She blushed. "Thanks, I think."

"This your guy?" Coulson pulled up news footage on the main monitor. _...Remains in critical condition. Employees could not identify the attacker but cameras caught this man attacking the factory foreman before wrecking thousands of dollars of equipment._ The monitor showed a large black man who ripped a canister off its braces and swung it off camera to presumably hit the factory foreman.

Skye shook her head. "Th-that's not the guy I met with. The guy I met with was not violent and hot-headed. He-he just needs a break."

"Then give him one. What have you got?"

* * *

 _An hour later_

"... The encryption on my equipment is coupled to the GPS. Get my van back to that alley, and then I can send you the audio so you can properly reconstruct the footage from before the blast."

Coulson smiled. "Agent Moon will escort you." Ichigo rolled his eyes and followed Skye out the door.

They made their way to her van. Ichigo pulled open the passenger door raising an eyebrow at the scattered bras and feminine products in disarray over the seat.

Skye blushed from the drivers seat. "Sorry, two seconds." She quickly gathered her things and threw them in the back.

Ichigo sighed and got in. Skye started up the van and they drove out their destination the alley. Skye cleared her throat nervously. "Well uh why'd you join S.H.I.E.L.D. Moon?"

There was silence and for a moment Skye thought he would ignore her. "Everything else is boring. Get to see the world, save people, and make some good friends along the way."

"...And kill people." Skye muttered.

Ichigo closed his eyes in annoyance. "Listen, I don't love or hate killing people. I do what's necessary to save lives. If somebody has to catch a bullet for innocents to live I will make the hard call and I'll live with the consequences so no one else does."

Skye scoffed. "Killing them makes you just as bad as they are."

"So you're saying if you had Hitler at gunpoint before he was able to kill all those people you wouldn't pull the trigger? Besides, I never said I wasn't a monster."

Skye kept quiet as she thought about what he said. "For the record, I don't think you're a monster."

Ichigo nodded not sure how to respond to that.

"Looks like we're here." Skye said as she turned into the alley and parked the van.

They both got out and Skye went into the back of her van to semd the audio files.

She opened up a call to Fitz on loudspeaker so she could have her hands free.

"The audio file should be coming through. It's not compressed so it'll take a minute." Skye fiddled with her computer.

" _Uhh yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm getting it. So, uh, uh when-when you get back, I'll show you my thing. A thing. It's not- I-It's not, my hardware!"_

Ichigo snorted. "Fitz, you might wanna stop there."

 _"I-I meant my equipment! And Skye! You have me on loudspeaker?!"_ Ichigo smiled. He sounded so betrayed on the phone.

 _"I-I-m hanging up now!"_

Skye and Ichigo laughed as he ended the call.

"That should do it!" Skye called to Ichigo as she discreetly grabbed a data chip stowing it in her bra.

"Alright, time to go then. You'll have to apologize to Fi-"

 **Thud**

There was a large impact behind him as he stepped forward. Ichigo spun around swinging at the man. He took the punch his head knocking against the brick wall but his outstretched arm caught Ichigo in the midsection sending him headfirst into the side of the van knocking him out.

"Mike!" Skye addressed the man. "What are you doing?!"

Mike smiled at her. "Saving you. From the scary men in dark suits so you can help save us."

"Us?" Skye asked.

Mike pulled his son to him and got in the van. "Stay strong for me Ace. What are we?"

Ace looked at his dad. "We're a team."

Mike nodded and slid the door shut. "Now drive."

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he came to. He got to his feet unsteadily. He swore colorfully as he realised what happened.

He turned his comms on connecting to the bus. "He took Skye Coulson. I'll be tracking on foot."

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Ichigo spat out a glob of blood. "This Mike guy is gonna bite it though."

"Belay that Moon. We're taking him alive." He ended the call. "...I'll find somebody to beat up."

Ichigo left the alley trying to figure out where they would go. "Union Station is a good start. Plenty of options to get away."

He spotted a police cruiser on the other side of the street conveniently on a lunch break. He crossed the street walking up to him.

The cop noticed him and turned stupidly with a donut in hand. "Woah you okay brother? You don't look that good."

Ichigo took out his badge and held it towards him. "Take me to Union Station ASAP." The cop looked at his donut. "But I'm eating!" He whined. Ichigo grabbed the donut and took a bite. "Now your not, _brother_ , so drive."

Ichigo arrived on scene and hopped out of the cruiser. "Coulson, I'm at Union Station and there's a commotion going on. That you?"

 _"That's us. Sorry for starting the party without you. We_ _have a third party here. He's going high to take out Mike and Skye. Also, I figured you would come around so I have one of the cops waiting with a Plan B for you."_

"Roger that." Ichigo cracked his knuckles. He ran over to a group of cops that seemed to be in charge of keeping people away. One turned and saw him. "I'm guessing you're the guy?" Ichigo nodded. The cop leaned into a nearby cruiser and brought out a sniper rifle. "Here," he handed it to him. "It's a Colt M16A2, I trust you know how to handle it." Ichigo nodded and slung the sniper on his back using the strap. He took off up the stairs on the outside heading to the top level.

There was a large bang as somebody fired at the top of the stairs. Ichigo got to the top seeing their third party aim at Skye with a shotgun. He couldn't allow that.

"Hey!" The man turned around wildy swinging the shotgun. Ichigo kicked it up and out of his hands. He jabbed at the man's throat making him choke and grasp at it. Ichigo ruthlessly closed the distance and wrapped his arms around his neck. Ichigo then twisted violently breaking his neck.

He ran and knocked the broken glass pane through with the butt of the rifle and went over to Skye to help her to her feet.

"Get down there. You might be able to help." She brushed her hair out of her face. "Y-Yeah." She saw the rifle on his back. "What are you going to do?"

Ichigo grimaced. "Whatever's necessary." He ran down the stairs on the inside of the building to the second floor. Mike was busy ranting to Coulson about the unfairness of the world or something. It didn't matter, Coulson was buying him valuable time.

He ran over to the banister and set up the bipod of the rifle. He slid the safety off and took aim with the short range scope.

He had his sights on Mike. "I have a clear shot Coulson. Do you copy?" Coulson ignored him.

"We're what they step on." Mike finished. Coulson took a step closer to Mike. "I know. I've seen giants- up close. And that privelege cost me... nearly everything. But the good ones. The real deal- they're not heroes because of what they have that we don't. It's what they do with it. You're right Mike. It matters who you are."

"Moon!" Ichigo looked up seeing Fitz toting the large silver and gray gun from earlier. "Fitz? What are you doing?"

Fitz held out the rifle and panted exhausted from his run up. "Shoot him with this... it'll stabilize the serum."

Ichigo slid the rifle to the ground and took the 'night night' gun from Fitz.

Mike looked down and softened breaking down a bit. "I could, you know? Be a hero."

He aimed at Mike bracing himself.

"I'm counting on it."

He fired. The gun pulsed making his hands vibrate. Mike went down instantly hitting the ground. Coulson and Skye turned to him in shock as if he had killed him. That's when Simmons ranpast them and checked his pulse giving a thumbs up.

"Bet he wakes up with a headache." Fitz clapped Ichigo on the shoulder. "Good shot Moon."

Ichigo gave him a rare smile. "It's your genius that makes sure he wakes up Fitz." Fitz smiled back. "Yeah I guess so. I am a genius."

* * *

 _1 day later- the Bus_

"Fitz you did such a great job with the night night gun!" Simmons hollered in Fitz's ear as she held onto his arm. She was quite drunk as she was the first to break out the beer in celebration. Ichigo asked her why she had beer with her personal belongings and she simple said. "I'm English." Before handing out drinks to Fitz and him.

Fitz smiled and took a bite of his Chinese food. "Yeah I did. I mean you had some good work with the dendrotoxin too."

Simmons sighed. "Of course I did. The dendertoxic was amazing!" Fitz deadpanned at her. "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves here. Don't forget, the gun was my idea first."

Ichigo chuckled at them. "Calm down both of you. You both did an amazing job under pressure."

There was a beep coming from his laptop signaling the herald of a message. Ichigo frowned looking at it and called Coulson.

 _"Go."_

"Coulson, we have an 0-8-4."

 _"Is that confirmed?"_

"They want us to go in and confirm it."

 _"Give us ten minutes."_

Fitz clapped his shoulder and Ichigo scowled intensely at him. Fitz was oblivious and smiled at him. "We're the best team Moon."

Ichigo turned away and picked up his beer guzzling it down. It was gonna be a long ride.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **Nobody panic! Ichigo will be back with orange hair at some point. Also there will be other bleach characters and zangetsu as well. No planned pairings other than Ichigo/skye. I will try to deviate from the episodes more to keep things interesting. Maybe add my own in. Right now its easy for me to write Ichigo in as Ward. But come the end of season 1, things will get a big harder. And then season 2 which I don't even want to plan yet. Please review, tell me what you think about it.**_

 _ **-Insaneauthor050701**_


End file.
